Empty Space
by Fallergirl123
Summary: Four teens are brought to an empty dimension, while the villains plan their uprising. A super crossover including Unwanteds, Gravity Falls, Steven Universe, and Over the Garden Wall.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first fanfic! super excited! Now onto the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Unwanteds, Gravity Falls, Steven Universe, or Over the Garden Wall.**

 **Alexa**

My dad was the Mage of Artime. He has been ever since Marcus Today died, but that was twenty years before I was born. Fast forward about four years, and you'll see me and my brother learning about art, music, and acting from the awesome teachers on our side of the island. You'll also see us playing with our cousin Aria, but that stopped when we were six. That stopped after High Priest Aaron, our uncle, mounted an attack on the people on our side of the wall. Dad kept the great golden gates to Quill locked, and we never saw Aria again. I'm thirteen now, and I've already had three years worth of warrior training with Florence. She has always been my idol. With her bulging muscles and quiver of magical arrows, she is the ebony guardian of Artime's great stone mansion. She works with the imposing, winged, sandstone cheetah Simber, who is just a great big kitten once you get to know him. He gives me rides on his back, and we fly out over Warbler Island, but we've never landed on it, and probably never will. My mother is from Warbler. Her name is Sky. She and Uncle Crow washed up on the island we share with Quil thirty years ago on a raft. Dad told me that they couldn't talk because they had thorn chokers that stopped them from talking. Anyway, when I was little, I used to play around with my dad's components, sneaking up on Ashton, my brother, and giving him a clay dog collar, and things like that. I had always had a wonderful childhood.

 **Maren**

I, Maren Pines, hate my life. My father expects me to be this awesome monster hunter. He expects me to do what my great-great uncle did, 50 years ago, and write field guides to all of the crazy monsters and magic of Gravity Falls, Oregon, but seriously, I don't want to. Not one bit. But, it is better than the other option. My mother wants me to be this high society, rich, snob. She wants me to have no free will, and just basically be her clone. I don't want that either. I just want to climb cliffs. I am not my mother, and I am not my father either. Gravity Falls is a small Oregon town, surrounded by cliffs that look like an alien ship crashed into them years ago. It is full of monsters, and magic and things. My dad and Aunt Mabel spent a summer here about twenty years ago, and loved it. I live here now, I go to Gravity Falls Middle School, and I love visiting my Aunt Mabel, my cousin Daryl, and Wendy, my godmother. I have to endure endless taunting from Carly. I her eyes, I can't do anything right. Having guy friends, wrong. Rock climbing, wrong. Wearing jeans, wrong. Shopping at Old Navy, wrong. Everything I do, wrong wrong wrong. So what do I do when I'm feeling terrible? I go talk to my Dad. I walk into his office. He and Mom are looking over financial reports for the Mystery Shack, the tourist trap my great, great uncle started, and my parents now run.

"Roderick, honey, we don't have enough money to keep the Shack open, let's just close it."

"Pacifica, I told you, it's Dipper, and we will have enough money, if you'll just let me go on another hunting trip. I can probably catch the Hidebehind, or some gnomes, or SOMETHING!"

Roderick-"

"Dipper!"

"Huff! Dipper, then. I am NOT going to let you risk your life just for a freaking TOURIST TRAP!"  
"Well, then we can just go BROKE THEN!"  
I just turn around and run.

 **Emerald**

A blinding glow. Diamond shaped sparkles. A battle axe appears in my hand.

"Emerald, your axe. Sword only," says Mom.

We're standing in a floating arena. It's crumbling and only has two of it's columns left. The stands are mostly destroyed. My dad says this is the last time we're allowed to train here. I stand up against a holo-mom. Mom used to be human. Gem tech has advanced enough to give a human a gem. My mom was the first full human to get a gem. Her weapon is a sword. Dad's is a shield. My gem is my nose. Dad's is his belly button. Mom's is on her forehead.

"Sorry Mom, it's just a reflex."

"That's ok, you need to be ready for when we have to fight Peridot."

"Didn't you and Dad do that already? Like 20 years ago?"

"Yes, we did. We shattered her gem, but, in the same way I now have a gem, the homeworld gems have have figured out a way to fix a shattered gem, and now she's back, and angrier than ever. We can bet that she'll have a huge army fighting behind her."

"Why does she hate us so much?"

"Because your father, Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst basically destroyed her means of reactivating the Kindergarten."

"What's the Kindergarten?"

"It's where the Homeworld Gems grew soldier gems to fight in their evil armies. It's where Amethyst came from."

It takes a few minutes for this to sink in.

"Mom, I think I want to see this place."

 **Brittany**

I can't wait for tonight. Mom and Dad are taking me through the pond, into the Unknown to visit Mom's Family, Lorna, Auntie Whispers, Uncle Endecott, Aunt Grey, Elijah and Margaret. They live in the Unknown. When Dad and Uncle Greg first went there 20 years ago, they met them all, and more people. Dad became a hero. It's last period on the day before Christmas Break. Every other town in the country has a half day today, except oursdismissal. I'm doodling Edelwood trees in my notebook. This habit has given me at least 10 visits to the guidance counselor. The teachers all think I'm psycho, due to the fact that they have really creepy faces. Indefinitely. 2:15. 10 minutes. Every year we spend Christmas Break in The Unknown. We borrow John Crops' vegetable car, and drive all around to everyone's respective homes. 2:20. 5 minutes. Last year, Dad and Lorna said I was finally ready to hear how they met, being twelve at the time. Apparently, Lorna was, like, possessed or something. There was like, a ghost controlling her, and Auntie Whispers was like, controlling the host with an enchanted bell. After that, apparently, Uncle Greg's Frog, Jason Funderburker, ate the bell, Lorna tried to eat him and Uncle Greg, and Dad forced the ghost, spirit, thing to get out of Lorna, and now she's completely fine. BEEEEEEP! That's the bell. In grab my stuff, run out of the school, and hop on my bike. I ride home. Past the bowling alley, past the grocery store, past the boutiques and restaurants, past the colonial homestead they turned into a museum, turned onto my driveway, and raced into my house.

"Hi Mom! Hi Dad!"

"Hi honey," that was Mom.

"Hey B-bomb."

"DADD!"

"Wirt."

"Sorry Bea."

 **A/N So there you go. Super crossover. Plz review all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Here's chapter two of Empty Space. This time, it's about the Villains MWAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **Disclaimer: I own the plot and . Nothing else.**

"We are all here today to discuss our alliance," proclaimed a creature sitting at a square table, which was floating in the middle of nothing. Around the table were a yellow triangle wearing a bow tie, a green and yellow woman, and another with orange eyes, and the creature, which looked as if it was made of wood.

"Whoa whoa whoa, who died and made you leader," said the triangle floating in a chair right next to the creature.

"If anyone is the leader, it should be me," said the orange eyed woman.

"Watch it toots. Do YOU know all the secrets of the universe?" asked the triangle.

"No, but I DO have leadership experience, which is more than you can say," said the orange eyed woman."  
"WILL YOU CLODS QUIT ARGUING ALREADY!?" Screamed the green and yellow woman.

"Geez Greenie-"  
"DON'T call me Greenie. It's Peridot."  
"I suggest taking Peridot's advice, Bill, or my forest will have a new Edelwood tree."  
"Why's everyone here so uptight?" said Bill.

"Can we just get started already?" Asked the orange eyed woman.

"Yes, Eagala, we can."

"Finally."  
"As I was saying, we are here to discuss our alliance. Bill, how is the empty dimension coming along?"

"Well Beastie-"  
"DON'T call me Beastie."

"Well Mr. Beast, it's ready."

"You're sure there's no one in the dimension?"  
"Duh. There's also no way to get them out."  
"And you're ready to capture Ms. Pines?"  
"Yup, little Jam doesn't stand a chance against me."  
"Good, good. Peridot, how's the cluster coming along?"

"It's become... inactive. But, I have found a way to rig a warp pad so it will only transport into Bill's empty dimension once, and then explode."

"And you're sure this won't kill Ms. Universe, Ms. Stowe, Ms. Pines, or Ms. Adams?"

"Duh?"

"Excellent. Eagala, the door?"

"It's ready."

"And it's an EXACT match for the disappearing door?"

"Of course."

"Perfect. And the pond location has been changed, so the moment Ms. Adams goes through, she will be in the empty dimension."

"Hey, uh, Mr. Beast, why are the new pawns all girls?"

"Well Bill, that would be because, the old pawns were all male, and ancient magic is gender neutral, for some reason. Let us leave for now, and finalize our preparations for the day of the uprising."

 **A/N: There you go Chapter two. Sorry it was so late, I had a lot of schturf on my mind. Next chapter soon. PLZ review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hi guys ready forrrr another chapterrrr? I know I am. This chapterrrrrr will melt yourrrrrr faces!  
DISCLAIMER: I own only the plot and besides a certain non-cannon gem. Said non-cannon gem belongs to a guest user. **

**Alexa**

Up the stairs.

"DAD!"

More stairs.

"DAD!?"

"Simber, where's Dad?"  
"He's getting rrrrready to starrrrrt out on a voyage out past the otherrrrr islands."

"Then why are you still here?"

"Yourrrrr fatherrrrr told me to stay herrrrre and prrrrrotect all of you."

"Oh, ok."

Down all of the stairs.

Out to the boat.

"DAD!"

"Lex! What're you doing here?"  
"Simber told me you're going out past the islands. Hey, where's Mom?"

"Sheeeeeeeeeeeee…"

"Dad."

"Egala took her…"  
"Is that why you're leaving?"

"Yes."

"Can I come?"

"No. It's too dangerous. Now, go inside, and stay there until I leave."  
"But DAAAD!"  
"Go or I'll take your paints with me."  
"Finnnnnnnnne."

 _I gotta help_ , I think. Maybe there's a door into the ship in Dad's office.

In Dad's office, there's a big bucket with all sorts of doors in it. I go up to it, and take out one that looks like it goes to a boat. I tape it to the wall.

"Here goes nothing."

I take a deep breath, close my eyes, and walk through the door. On the other side, the world is flat black. The door has disappeared. There is no way out. I scream.

 **Maren**

I run up to my attic bedroom, and grab my backpack, and Grunkle Ford's safety bot. He invented it back in the 80s. It's my belay. I hop into the Mystery Shack golf cart and ride out to the top of the hanging cliffs. I set up my webbing. Two rocks and one tree.  
"ROPE!" Even though there's no one below.

The world turns grey.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Jam, there's no need to yell," says a voice behind me.

I turn around to see a yellow triangle floating in the air. It's wearing a tophat and a bow tie. It's only got one eye.

"Well hiya. I know who you are. You're Maren Pines, First person to climb on Mars, but I'm getting ahead of us." Said the triangle.

"What… the heck… are you."  
"The name's Bill. Bill Cipher."  
"Well. Bill. WHADDAYA WANT FROM ME?!" The triangle, Bill, did a flip in midair. So does the rest of the world.

"Jeez, you're one loud sack of bones aren't ya?"

"Don't change the subject. What do you want Cipher?"

"Me? I just want to help you."  
"And what do you get out of it, 'Bill'"

"Nothing. I told you, I only exist to help you humans."  
"Ok, why are you here?"  
"You need my help."  
"With what?"  
"Jeez, you are stupid. How about help with your parents."  
"Can you help me get away from them?"

"Of course. All you have to do, is shake my hand."

I take a deep breath. "Ok."  
I'm suddenly in a world of flat black. There is no way out. There is one other girl in there. I scream.

 **Emerald**

Back at the temple, I sit in my room. I stare at the wall of my room-cave, a jet of steam shoots up next to me, but I don't flinch. It's home. Every gem that lives here has a room. Dad's is pink, and made of clouds. Mom's is a lava cave. I hear the door open behind me.

"Yo Emmy!" exclaims Amethyst, as she slides into the room.  
"Sup." I say.

"Nothing much, you're just going to go see where I was made!"  
"You mean-"  
"Yup Steven said you could go. Took Connie lots of convincing though."  
"What are we waiting for? Let's Go!"  
Out in the beach house part of the temple, Pearl and Garnet are arguing.  
"I still think this is a bad idea."  
"She needs to learn about gem history!"  
"I'm not going."  
"Well I am."  
"No you're not. No one's going to the Kindergarten."  
"Yes, we are. Lapis! Come tell her, Emerald needs to see this with her own eyes."  
"She kind of does," says the blue gem sitting on the couch.

"If she just hears about it, she's not going to get the full problem."  
"Fine. I'll go. But only to protect Emerald from your stupidity."  
"They're not stupid, Garnet!" I yell

Mom and Dad emerge from Dad's room.

"Everyone ready?" says Dad.

"Yup," I say _If everyone's done yelling._

"Ok. Everyone onto the warp pad."

Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, Lapis, Mom, Dad, Me, who's missing?  
"Rhodonite!" yelled Pearl.  
That's who. The temple door opens, and out comes Rhodonite, basically a smaller, younger, pink version of Pearl. She takes off her headphones. Rhodonite has an obsession with One Direction at the moment. Probably the only thing we disagree about.

"Whaaaaat?  
"Get on the warp pad, we're going to take Emerald to see the Kindergarten."  
"Do I really have to go?" whined Rhodonite

"Yes, you do."  
"Why?"  
"She needs us to protect her."  
"No I don't!" I say. Pearl ignores me.

"Get on the warp pad."  
"Fiiiiiiiiiiine."

"Ok, now we're all here."  
"Can I warp us?" I ask.  
"Sure," says Mom.

I warp us too a flat black dimension. I step off the warp pad.

"Is this the Kindergarten," I ask Dad. No answer. I turn around. No Pearl. No Garnet. No Amethyst. No Lapis. No Rhodonite. No Mom. No Dad. Suddenly, the warp pad explodes. I hear two screams behind me. I turn around to see two girls. One with black hair tied up in a ponytail, and one with very short brown hair. There is no way out. I scream.

 **Brittany**

I put on an old Victorian style dress. I look at myself in the mirror. GOD I hate this dress. I tie my hair up in a bun, and put on the bonnet. At least I get to wear a t-shirt and leggings underneath. On go the boots. Ready for the Unknown.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDD!" I yell.

"Ready to go, Britty Baby?"

"Seriously Dad, NO ONE plays with those anymore. You can stop calling me that."

"Sorry B-bomb."

"MO-OM!"

"Wirt don't call her that!" Yells Mom, coming downstairs.

"As you wish."

"You pushover."

"I know," says Dad, sweeping her into a kiss.

"Hey, no one ordered you to kiss me," says Mom.

"My heart did."

I need to stop this, before it gets out of hand. I clear my throat.

"Ready to go sweetie?" asks Mom. Her victorian dress really suits her. Maybe because she grew up in The Unknown.

"Yab."

"You can't say that in the Unknown," says Dad. His suit looks itchy.

"I KNOW! WILL YOU PEOPLE STOP LORDING OVER ME!"

"Well, now that that's out, let's get going," says Mom.

We're at the lake, just outside the graveyard.

"Ok," says Mom, "I'll jump first, then Brittany, then Wirt. Ok? Ok." Mom jumps, and she disappears. I jump. This is not the Unknown. This is a world of flat black. There are three other girls. One wearing a tactical vest, one wearing a climbing harness, and a third who was green. There is no way out. I scream.

 **A/N: So dere. Next chapter will deal with how the characters interact. REVEIW PLZ!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to post this chapter, see end note for more details. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except Alexa, Emerald, Maren, and Brittany. I also own the story.**

 **Alexa**

There's nothing here. Nothing. Empty. I throw a scatterclip. It flies off into the distance. What would Florence do? I walk around. One circle. Two circles. Three circles. I get all the way up to fifteen circles before something happens. A girl pops up right next to me. She wears a climbing harness. A rainbow of climbing cams hangs off of it. A purple chalk bag over her butt. Blue and yellow climbing shoes. Chalked hands. Brown pixie cut. She carries a blue duffel bag over one shoulder. She shrieks. She starts hyperventilating. I cup my hands over her mouth. She bites my hand. It bleeds. I sit down and wait for her to pass out. I don't have to wait long. I slap her.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Alexa Stowe," I say, "Who are you? Where did you come from? How did you get here."

"I'mMarenPines… Ugghghghghghhhghghg," She throws up. I rub her back. She keeps throwing up. I take out a pencil, and scribble the throw up out of existence.

"So, Maren, are you feeling better?"

"Yeahhhhhhhhhhhh…"

"Do you think you can answer the rest of my questions?"

"Yeahhhhhhhhhhhh…"

"Ok, where did you come from?"

"I'm from Gravity Falls, Oregon... ughhhhhhhhh...I don't feel so..." More throw up. Suddenly, another girl appears.

 **Maren**

There is a black haired girl right next to me. I scream. I can't breathe. No air. Not enough air. Bite. Blood. No air. No air. No... PAIN!

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Who are you?" she asks.

"I'm Alexa Stowe. Who are you? Where did you come from? How did you get here?"

"I'mMarenPines... Ugghghghghghhhghghg," I don't feel so good. I throw up. She rubs my back. I want to thank her, but I just throw up more. She scribbles on the pool of barf. _What?_

"So, Maren, are you feeling better?"

"Yeahhhhhhhhhhhh…" my stomach doesn't feel so good.

"Do you think you can answer the rest of my questions?"

"Yeahhhhhhhhhhhh…" I really don't feel good.

"Ok, where did you come from?"

"I'm from Gravity Falls, Oregon... ughhhhhhhhh...I don't feel so..." I throw up. Again. A crystal platform appears. So does a green girl. She steps off the platform. It explodes.

 **Emerald**

The first thing I do when I get into this new dimension is step in a puddle of throw up. Of course. Then I trip over my own feet, and fall into the brown haired girl. She falls on me, and one of the things hanging off of her harness belt thing scratches my gem. The black haired girl comes up to me, and pokes my nose.

"Can you smell out of that?" she asks.

"Yeah…" I answer.

"It's scratched."

"No duh..." Suddenly, one of my eyes pops out of my head. You see, when a gem's gem is damaged, their body deforms itself, until they are barely recognizable.

"WHAT THE!"

"Don't worry, I'll fix it," I lick my hand, and slap it on my nose, so glad that I inherited my dad's healing spit.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww…" She recoils, disgusted. My eye retracts back into my head, and I get up.

"So, where are we?"

"No idea."

"How did you get here?"

"I walked through a door."

"Then we should be able to find the door out."

"Seems logical," The black haired girl and I start to feel around for a door.

"I don't think there IS a door," I say... "Hey, I don't even know your name."

"Alexa. Alexa Stowe."

"Well... Alexa... WHY IS THERE A DOOR INTO THIS STUPID BLACK DIMENSION IN YOUR HOUSE!?"

"No idea."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO IDEA!"

"I mean, I found it in my dad's office, and decided to walk through it."

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU EVER... **EVER** WALK THROUGH A RANDOM DOOR?!"

"Well, I thought it would take me onto the ship—"

"If this door was in your dad's office, then HOW THE HELL DID YOU EXPECT IT TO TAKE YOU ONTO A SHIP?!"

"Eats popcorn," says the brown haired girl behind us, but we ignore her.

"Pass the popcorn," jokes another voice. I turn around. There is a girl sitting cross legged behind us, wearing leggings, and a Star Wars tee.

 **Brittany**

The green girl and the tactical vest girl are yelling at eachother. I take off my dress, run a few circles, and sit down next to the harness girl.

"Hey," I say.

"Hey," she says, "Eats popcorn."

 _Ha ha ha,_ "Pass the popcorn!"

The green girl turns around, and glares at the harness girl, "You seem to have recovered well."

"What can I say, I'm resilient."

"Ghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Hey, who's that?" She asks, turning to me.

"Kon'nichiwa, watashinonamaeha aru burutānyu, anata no namae wa nanidesu ka?" I say. Japanese is so much more fun than English.

"Whaaaa…" questioned the three others at once.

"Bonjour, mon nom est Bretagne, quel est votre nom?"

"I don't speak French," says tactical vest girl.

"Halo azywam się Bretania, jak masz na imię?"

"Is that supposed to be easier to understand?" asks the green girl.

"Hello, jina langu ni Brittany, nini jina lako?"

"DUDE JUST SPEAK ENGLISH!" Yells the harness girl.

"Hello, my name's Brittany, what's your name?"

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" sighs everyone.

"Hehehe…" I sniggger.

"Hey, how do you know five different languages?" asks the green girl.

"How 'bout all y'all tell me your names?" This is definitely NOT the Unknown.

 **A/N: Okay, so I took this long, basically because a.) My desktop has been really buggy and crashy, and google drive stopped working on it. b.) My sister plays Animal Jam for WAAAAAAAAAY too long, and always hogs the working computer. c.) I've had exams and projects at school. d.) I've been working on some other stuff that will eventually get posted here. ;) Anyway, thanks for reading, and staying with me for this long.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Peridot 618618, reporting!"

"What," said a woman, about eight feet tall, sitting in an enormous throne. Only her yellow legs were visible. The rest of her shrouded in black.

"The pawns have been successfully removed."

"Good, good. And the others?"

"Don't suspect anything of you."

"Everything is going according to plan."

 **A/N:** Hi. Sorry. Thats all I have to say. Just sorry. There is no excuse for how long I waited to upload this criminally short chapter. I'm sorry.


End file.
